


Lips

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's not going to do just <i>anything</i> for the princess, but this... this she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



The door was locked and Quinn had pushed the chair from her desk over in front of it. She stood next to it, wondering aloud in a mutter about whether this was the good idea she'd assumed it was.

Jane raised one eyebrow at the chair and pushed it with one finger, watching as it tipped slightly. "Yeah, that's gonna do about as much as I do in history class." She picked it up, moving it so that the back of the chair was jammed under the door handle. "There. That'll keep out those darn interlopers!" She raised a fist in mock anger.

Quinn flicked her hair back with one hand. "Whatever." She moved over to the bed, sitting with one leg pulled up underneath her. "So are we doing this or what? Because I have to call Sandi after this and discuss the new substitute English teacher and whether he's an appropriate age to be flirting with."

Lifting one finger, Jane started to speak, but stopped herself. After a quick shake of her head, she took a seat next to Quinn, her own legs crossed with one large boot resting atop the other knee. "So, what _did_ make you offer to come dive in with the scum?"

There was a long moment of silence as Quinn pulled forward a lock of hair and began to individually inspect the strands for split ends. Finally, she looked up. "I figured you wouldn't tell."

"Wow." Jane stood up and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Y'know, I knew you were like that with guys, but isn't there supposed to be something sacred between girls where we just don't pull that shit?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Quinn stood up and walked over to her desk, retrieving one of the scrunchies scattered atop her homework. "I just... I got curious and you seemed like someone who would be cooler about me asking than, like, Brittany or something. Like if you told me no, I wouldn't have to feel humiliated." 

Jane snorted and walked the few steps across the room to Quinn, turning her around and holding her shoulders as she looked into the other girl's eyes. "There's a reason you're popular, Quinn." She took the scrunchie from Quinn's hands and pushed her fingers through it before bringing her hands up to slide easily through red hair, pulling the strands back into a ponytail. She added the scrunchie almost as an afterthought, fingers sliding carefully against the silken hair as she looped the scrunchie around a few times before letting the hair fall against Quinn's back. "You're cute. You can be smart when you put your mind to it. When you ask for a little kiss? I can't really say no."

Quinn reached up almost immediately to touch her ponytail, checking it with her fingertips. Only when she seemed satisfied did she look up at Jane. "Maybe I didn't want a little one." Her fingers traced the soft belly of whatever the stuffed animal on the corner of the desk was supposed to be. "If I just wanted to see how another girl's lips felt, that's easy enough. I could just ask Stacy and she wouldn't freak out because I'd just tell her I was blotting my lip gloss or whatever. But I want to know..." She trailed off as she took a moment to reapply her lip gloss, her own words seeming to have reminded her. "What's it like to do the same things with girls that guys want to do to me? I mean, I know I like guys. But then sometimes I wonder if I like girls so I figure the best way to figure it out is just to see and you're kind of cute or whatever-" Her mouth stopped as Jane's lips pressed against her own.

The taste of the lip gloss overpowered the kiss, that overpowering artificial cherry, but Jane kept her lips pressing against Quinn's, working against her to feel the difference between girl lips that were regularly treated with peptides and aloe or something and currently covered with sticky gloss versus boy lips that had gotten chapped and teeth had simply gripped the peeling skin to pull it off. She wasn't sure which one actually won out, but Jane imagined that this kiss would have trumped any scratchy boy kiss if it hadn't been for the gloss. "Blotting," she said with a smirk as she pulled away.

"You've got a little-" Quinn leaned in toward her again and their lips were locking once more as Quinn's hands clutched tight to Jane's shoulders. With the gloss smudged away with the first kiss, the second was better. The second reminded her of art camp and discovering feelings of her own for the first time. Even though she hadn't acted on everything that had been on offer, she'd learned that love (and even lust) could take as many forms as it wanted.

It was why she'd ceded to Quinn's request.

Jane stayed in place, letting herself get lost in the embrace, until Quinn pulled away. The younger girl's eyes were closed a bit and she was nervously beginning to chew off the lip gloss that had managed to stay in place. "Stop that," Jane said as she reached up to tap her index finger against Quinn's bottom lip. "Well, you had your kisses. Were they everything you'd ever hoped for?"

Quinn's eyes opened and she smiled brightly. "Yeah, they kind of were." She moved over to door and took the chair away, unlocking the door at the same time. "Thanks, Jane." 

Reaching up, Jane ran fingers through her hair and smiled. "Anytime, I guess?" She laughed softly as she picked up the bag she'd left by the door. "Just 'cause it didn't mean anything doesn't mean it wasn't fun." She paused only when her hand was on the doorknob. "Thanks yourself." The door closed easily enough and Jane walked down the hall toward Daria's room.

Daria had stayed after school for something. Whatever it was had flown from Jane's head now. Coming into the house, though, Jane had had to explain to Mrs. Morgendorffer that she was going to wait for Daria. The woman had seemed a bit out of it and agreed off-handedly, but Jane attributed it to the fact that she wasn't normally off from work at that time of day. Now that things with Quinn were over, she could fulfill that. It appealed to her to barge into Daria's room and to lay down on her bed, pulling out a sketchbook and rendering a likeness of the padded walls with Mr. DeMartino bouncing off of them with one bloodshot eye.

"Oh. I see you've discovered breaking and entering." Daria smirked from the doorway. "You know, when I told you I'd be home late? I thought you'd find something else to do."

Clearing her throat quickly, Jane shrugged. "Trent invited the band over for an afternoon practice. I figured I'd wait it out until most of the snoring had ended." She sighed and threw her arm over her face in mock anguish, her bottom lip quivering. "So, are you _not_ overjoyed to see me?"

Sitting down at Jane's feet, Daria shrugged. "Nope. Just a regular amount of joyed." She squinted at Jane for a moment, then reached up to remove her glasses, polishing them with the bottom of her shirt. "That's so weird. My glasses must have something on them. For a second, it looked like you had pink on your lips."

Jane reached into her bag and pulled out her lipstick, reapplying it carefully. After puckering her lips together, she grinned. "Nope. Just real lip showing through, probably. But they're not nude anymore so you can look." She hoped that whatever gloss might have clung to her had gotten covered enough.

"Whatever. So, wanna go get some pizza?" Daria shrugged out of her backpack as she asked.

Still tasting artificial cherry on her tongue, Jane nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling a veggie delight pizza with extra meat."

"You, Jane Lane, are a girl after my own heart." 

Jane winked. "You know I'm more interested in your brain. All that firm gray matter? It gets me hot!"

"Down, girl." Daria blushed slightly and gestured to the door. "Are you coming back here with me after pizza or do you want to take your bag?"

"Back here," Jane said as she led the way. "I'm not joking about the snoring. It's not that different from hearing real Mystik Spiral practice, except they're a little more in sync."

"Suit yourself. I'd say record it for blackmail purposes, but I have the feeling it would actually end up on an album." Daria opened the door for Jane as she muttered something to her mother.

Jane grinned and let one of her arms catch one of Daria's, swinging them together. "Come on, amiga. There's pizza a-waitin'."

With a heavy sigh, Daria let herself be swung along. It couldn't disguise the gentle smile on her lips and it made Jane grin widely in response.


End file.
